<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mousey Mousey by inmydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805573">Mousey Mousey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream'>inmydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multichat - Freeform, Roof Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, platonic ladynoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was burning a hole (hypothetically, of course!) in my laptop, so I finally decided to post it!<br/>Tell me if you like it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mousey Mousey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This was burning a hole (hypothetically, of course!) in my laptop, so I finally decided to post it!<br/>Tell me if you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had seen how in the past week how Ladybug had been very tired and downright exhausted. That's why he had asked if they could distribute other Miraculouses out to the temporary heroes. She didn't sound too excited, but followed his plan nonetheless when he had pleaded her. It was for her safety! He had to beg, but he didn't mind that. He would do anything for her, and this was nothing. Adrien rolled over in bed when he thought about how she had told him to meet her the next day. </p><p>***</p><p>The next day, Marinette could barely walk on her two feet. She silently thanked her parents for living in a home so close to school. She woke up very late today, so she decided to skip the pigtails today. She brushed her hair and left it at that.  </p><p>Walking to school in a hurry, she barely made it in the school gate before she was ushered in. <em>Thank god!</em> If she had not made it today, she would have got grounded for being late twice in a week. Again. What could she do? Being Ladybug and going to school are, unfortunately, two things that rarely go together. That was one reason why she had accepted the offer Chat had given to her. </p><p>***</p><p>20:30 PM<br/>
Adrien glanced at the clock. It was finally the patrol that Ladybug and Chat Noir had decided on. They would discuss the patrol timings and who would patrol with whom. He wished he would get Ladybug. All the holders would get their miraculous, even Chloe, if she wanted it.<br/>
Since Chloe was the Akuma in Miracle Queen, she would be given a redemption. After all, it wasn't her fault, she was manipulated and played like a card by Hawk Moth.<br/>
"Plagg, claws out!"</p><p>***</p><p>Marinette had already decided whom she wanted to be with. Or rather, whom she did not want to be with. Not Aspik, because she would do absolutely nothing if both of them were together. She would get all tongue-tied, and hey, he was already dating Kagami. She would be a good friend and put them together, even though neither of them would know that. </p><p>Not Luka, because she knew he liked her, and she didn't want to lead him on. It wouldn't be fair when she knew his identity, but he would have no clue, so it'd be awkward.</p><p>Obviously not Chloe. Chloe was trying hard to earn not only her trust back, but all of Paris as well as the heroes'. She will give her that. But, the last thing she needed was a fight in between patrol. </p><p>So, she would go with Chat, her trustworthy partner. There was no one else she trusted more than him nowadays. Since Lila came into their lives, she was doing everything to separate her from her friends. Even Alya was as distant as ever. She honestly didn't know what lies the venomous spider had spun around Alya. She just wished Alya would be a good reporter and check for the actual 'facts', instead of just believing her mortal enemy, after Hawkmoth</p><p>"Time for a meeting. Tikki, spots on!", she scooped up the miracle box and took off in the direction of the discussed roof. </p><p>"Hey, Chat!", she said, meeting him on said roof. </p><p>"Hi, my Lady! Ready to hand out the Miraculouses?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," she said, and put in the code to open the box. She took out the bee, snake and horse Miraculous and handed it over to Chat. </p><p>"You  know what to do with this, right?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lady. You want me to give them?", his voice was filled with surprise and awe.</p><p>"Of course, Chaton, no one I trust more than you."</p><p>"Really? I should get going," he said, embarrassed by her confession. Smiling shyly at her, he took the Miraculouses from her, his smile dropping as soon as he held the snake<br/>
miraculous in his hand. His hands started shivering as memories and memories of how he hadn't been able to save his lady came into his mind. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he produced a smile and started on his way: first, the Couffaine houseboat, then to Chloe's and then Max's house.</p><p>***</p><p>It was done, finally. Marinette couldn't wait to get into bed and drift into Lalaland. But she couldn't. She remembered the question Chat had asked: "Isn't Multimouse coming? I thought she was part of the team."</p><p>She had been mortified when most of the team had asked her who was Multimouse. She didn't know how to answer so she told him that Multimouse was busy and that she would come for patrol. She groaned and slapped her hands on her face. Now she had to pitch in as Multimouse, too. They had discussed who would go with whom, and Marinette glanced at the paper which burned a hole in her purse. She checked it:</p><p>     1. Rena Rouge and Carapace - Monday<br/>
2. Aspik and Ryuuku - Tuesday<br/>
3. Queen Bee and Viperion - Wednesday<br/>
4. King Monkey and Pegasus - Thursday<br/>
5. Chat Noir and Multimouse - Friday<br/>
6. Ladybug and Chat Noir - Saturday and Sunday</p><p>She hadn't wanted for Chat to come to patrol thrice a week, but he said that patrol was a way he let off steam. He seemed okay for it, so who was she to stop him. Besides, there was no one else she'd go with. </p><p>She also remembered how Chat had stiffened when she had talked about Aspik with Ryuuku. Hmmm.<br/>
She quickly checked her phone. Tomorrow was Friday, and she had patrol. She had thought this would be her break, and now she had to patrol thrice too. But no one would know that.</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien leapt into bed as soon as he arrived in his room. He had a fencing competition tomorrow, and if he wanted to win, like every other, he had to get some sleep. And now that he was patrolling four times a week, and even though no one knew that, he had to squeeze in a nap whenever possible. Not like he minded anyway. Adrien loved the exhilaration and freedom that came with being Chat. The only day he was dreading for patrol was with Kagami. He still loved Ladybug and wasn't able to let her go. And Kagami was impatient to know his answer. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep as he thought of his patrols with Ladybug, their playful banter... and his fruitless attempts at gaining her love.</p><p>***</p><p>The alarm blared through her phone as she looked at Tikki, and said, "I need to go as Multimouse today. I'll still have the earrings though," she added when she saw the look on her kwami's face.</p><p>Tikki relaxed and said, "I trust you, Marinette. Have the earrings close by, okay? It's not advisable wearing two miraculouses at the same ."</p><p>Marinette nodded. She slowly took off her earrings and saw Tikki get sucked into them.</p><p>She took out the Miracle Box inside the gramophone Master Fu had given her. Taking a deep breath, she took out the mouse miraculous and greeted Mullo, the mouse kwami. </p><p>"Ready, Mullo?" The kwami nodded. "Let's do it, Marinette!"</p><p>"Mullo, Get squeaky!"</p><p>***</p><p>Adrien was doing his homework when his alarm rang, signalling he had to go for patrol.</p><p>"Plagg," he called out as he shut his notebook, "Stop eating. We have a patrol to go to."</p><p>"So impatient to meet your girlfriend," Plagg teased as his owner got ready.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg," he admonished the kwami.</p><p>"Plagg, Claws out!"</p><p>***</p><p>Chat Noir met Multimouse at the Eiffel Tower, where they usually started patrol. He wondered how she could have known, but then thought Ladybug must've told her. Pushing the thought behind his head, he said, "Since it's your first patrol, I'll show you the way. And then from next patrol, you can go by yourself, okay?"</p><p>Multimouse nodded. It wasn't exactly the first, but what excuse could she have given that she already knew the way they needed to go? So she went along with him.</p><p>Chat and Multimouse went through half of their patrol, and it was uneventful so far. They had stopped on an old roof, and it was separated from the city. And suddenly, there was a current flowing between them. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. It was as if both of them were being pushed towards each other by an invisible force. Multimouse gasped, and the sound travelled straight to Chat's cock. He gulped, and his gaze ran down Multimouse's body, and he was instantly hard as a rock. </p><p>They came together like a magnet, and their kisses were passionate, and almost desperate, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Chat's hands were all over Multimouse's body, and her hands on his. Her fingers wove their way through Chat's hair, and they tugged, wanting to get closer. </p><p>As they parted, Multimouse's gaze greedily swept over body, wanting all of him. She had never experienced this much desire, and it was heady. She wanted more of everything. Little did she know that Chat felt the same.</p><p>"Can you feel it, Chat?" she asked him, a bit breathlessly. He nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off by pressing his mouth on hers, coaxing her lips open. She responded in kind, giving him access to her. It was a fiercer kiss than the last one, this was different. Their teeth clashed and their tongues fought for dominance.</p><p>Chat Noir's hands roamed all over her body, finding the little zipper to peel off her suit. She took his hand by the wrist and put it behind her neck, where a small zip was there, almost invisible; while she closed her fingers around his bell and pulled it down at an inhumane pace. </p><p>Panting, both of them parted for a second to pull off each other's outfits. Hastily, Chat walked her backwards until her back hit the old wall. Kissing her, he freed her breasts and pussy from her suit and felt her do the same with his. He trailed a finger down her body and inserted two fingers into her vagina. </p><p>"You're so wet, ma douce souris," he said, his voice full of awe. </p><p>"<em>Aah! Like that! Just right. Fuuuuck, you're soooo good at this</em>," he moaned as Multimouse wrapped her deft fingers around his member and stroked him, making him even hard, if that was possible.</p><p>"Oh, just fuck me already!" She shouted, leaving his cock to grab his face and pull him in for a kiss. He lined up his cock with her vagina and entered in one thrust. </p><p>"Hold on, princess," he reminded her, and pulled back and rammed in with more force. She met him back thrust for thrust. It was as if he was losing control and handing it over to an unseen force. Soon both of them fell over the edge together, shouting their release into each other's mouths.</p><p>"That was...," he trailed off.</p><p>"Yeah, that was...," she said.</p><p>"Breath-taking," both of them finished together, laughing and kissing once again.</p><p><em>I wonder how I'm going to face her in class</em>, he thought as they parted and stared at each other's eyes.</p><p><em>I wonder how I'm going to face him in patrol tomorrow</em>, she thought as they resumed patrol, stealing glances at each other. </p><p>***</p><p>It was late when Marinette got home, and as she said goodnight to Mullo, she considered asked him if that was normal. What they did.</p><p>"Yeah, holders of the mouse and black cat miraculous always have a connection. Ya know, mice being prey to cats and all. Though what you had was pretty uncommon, how intimate that was. Part of that attraction was about Plagg and I, but most of it was you guys, and how you got through with it."</p><p>She brushed off the attraction part of what Mullo said, and put the mouse miraculous in the Miracle Box, and put the Ladybug earrings and kissed Tikki goodnight and dreamt of black cats, mice and an old tattered roof.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>I hope you liked it!<br/>I've always wanted to write MultiChat, sooo here it is! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>